List of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED warships and spacecraft
This is a list of fictional warships and spacecraft from the Japanese science fiction franchise Mobile Suit Gundam SEED. Like any military organization, the factions in the Cosmic Era depend on multiple ships to fulfill a wide variety of tasks. Listed below are the ship classes, the known ships of that class, and a simple explanation of the role in the battlefield. Individual ships do not have pages; their information can be found on their classes respective pages. Earth Alliance/OMNI *[[Agamemnon class carrier|''Agamemnon''-class carrier]] - A large, wedge-shaped carrier that can carry up to twelve mobile armors or mobile suits and deploy them rapidly using the linear catapults on either edge of the ship. The Agamemnon class is the largest warship in the Earth Alliance and OMNI Enforcer until the development of the ''Archangel''-class assault ship. Agamemnon-class Carriers are later refitted with only one mobile suit launch catapult. *'[[Archangel class assault ship|''Archangel-class assault ship]]' - Advanced transatmospheric warships derived from Orb's ''Izumo-class battleships, very well-armed and have high mobile suit capacity; This class was developed to support the mobile suits developed under the G Project. The Archangel class mobile assault ships are functionally equivalent to the current day aircraft carrier as their primary mission being to launch and recover mobile suits and mobile armors. *[[Arkansas class cruiser|''Arkansas''-class cruiser]] - An Earth Alliance naval warship. Designated as cruisers, their primary role is to escort ''Tarawa''-class mobile assault ships. *[[Hannibal-class land battleship|''Hannibal''-class land battleship]] - An Earth Alliance land vessel stationed in central Eurasia. Unlike most ZAFT land vessels, the Hannibal uses four large tank-like tracks for propulsion. It has a considerable hangar space for F-7D Spearheads and GAT-04 Windam mobile suits, but its primarily purpose is to operate as the base of the gigantic GFAS-X1 Destroy. *[[Des Moines class cruiser (Gundam)|''Des Moines''-class cruiser]] - An Earth Alliance naval warship. The Des Moines-class and the ''Arkansas''-class cruiser, which only differs slightly in armament, are also known as the Danilov'' class'. *[[Drake class escort ship|Drake''-class escort ship]] - A light space warship employed by the Earth Alliance primarily for combat against fighters and mobile suits. The Drake-class ships are functionally equivalent to the current day destroyer. They are also known as 130-meter class warship. *[[Fraser class destroyer|''Fraser''-class destroyer]] - An Earth Alliance naval warship. It is armed with a rapid-fire cannon, three CIWS guns, 2 16-tube vertical missile launchers, and 4 anti-ship missile launchers. The primary role of the Fraser class is to escort ''Tarawa''-class mobile assault ships. *[[Girty Lue|''Girty Lue''-class battleship]] - Stealth warships both manufactured and operated by Earth Alliance. This ship class has features reminiscent of the Cosmic Era's universe Earth Alliance's earlier ''Archangel''-class assault ships. There were three that were built. *[[Nelson class battleship (Gundam)|''Nelson''-class battleship]] - The backbone of the Earth Alliance's space fleets. Some ships of the class are also operated by Three Ships Alliance during The Battle of Messiah. They are also known as 250-meter class warship. *'[[Tarawa class carrier (Gundam)|''Spengler-class carrier]]' - A slightly modified of ''Tarawa-class carrier which has been converted to carry mobile suits, and it deploys these machines via gates on the sides of its hull. *'[[Tarawa class carrier (Gundam)|''Tarawa-class carrier]]' - The largest navel vessel used by the Earth Alliance. A slightly modified of ''Tarawa-class carrier are also known as Spengler-class carrier. ZAFT/PLANT *[[Compton class land battleship|''Compton''-class land battleship]] - A ZAFT warship first fielded in CE 73. Unlike their predecessors, the ''Lesseps''-class, Compton-class vessels use four large tank-like tracks for propulsion. *'Eternal class support ship' - ZGMF-X10A Freedom and ZGMF-X09A Justice support ship; carries the two METEOR prototype units. **METEOR - mobile suit weapons support system (Mobile suit Embedded Tactical Enforcer), prototype; extends a Freedom and Justice-class mobile suit into a mobile armor, similar in concept to Gundam 0083's RX-78GP03D Gundam Dendrobium mobile armor. *[[Gondwana class carrier|''Gondwana''-class supercarrier]] - A massive space warship used by ZAFT. Dwarfing even the battleship Minerva, the 1200-meter-long Gondwana is the largest space vessel ever built in CE Universe. *'Minerva class battleship' A trans-atmospheric mobile suit assault ship, derived from both Eternal and Archangel but of entirely new design; equipped with two standard linear catapults and a third dedicated catapult for the ZGMF-X56S Impulse and its Silhouette packs. *[[Petrie class land cruiser|''Petrie''-class land cruiser]] -A ZAFT vessel designed to support the ''Lesseps''-class land battleships. Like the larger Lesseps, they utilize a snake-like "scale system" to travel over both ground and water. *[[Laurasia class frigate|''Laurasia''-class frigate]] - A ZAFT primary heavy fire support spaceship during the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED's episodes of Bloody Valentine War http://www.gundamofficial.com/worlds/ce/seed/mechanics/ship_gamow.html. Its hull code designated as FFM, resembling the real world hull code for modern United States Navy frigate. Later, in Gundam SEED Destiny, the newer Nazca class destroyer replaced this class as the backbone of ZAFT's space forces. *[[Nazca class destroyer|''Nazca''-class destroyer]] - A fast, well-armed space warship in the ZAFT forces. During the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED's episodes of Bloody Valentine War, this class is ZAFT's newest model of warship while on Gundam SEED Destiny they make up the main force of the ZAFT's space fleet replacing Laurasia-class frigates. The class's role and shape parallel those of the ''Musai''-class cruiser from the original Mobile Suit Gundam. *'[[Lesseps class land battleship|''Lesseps-class land battleship]]'- Land battleships which are both manufactured and operated by ZAFT. In Astray manga series, Junk Guild also operated modified lead vessel, ''Lesseps. This class is designed to travel half-submerged in the sand, using the arrays of microscopic scale motors on its lower hull to liquefy the ground and propel the ship forward. *'[[Vosgulov class submarine|''Vosgulov-class submarine]]' - A naval mobile suit carrier submarine. They are both manufactured and operated by ZAFT. They gave the ZAFT forces based on earth the complete control of the seas. Orb Union *[[Aegis class cruiser (Cosmic Era)|Aegis''-class cruiser]] - A trimaran naval warship that is 200 meters long and mounts a 250mm rapid-fire gun, along with formidable multiple anti-air and anti-ship weapons . They are both manufactured and operated by Orb Union. *[[Izumo class battleship|''Izumo''-class battleship]]- Powerful warships of the Orb Union. Elements of their design were also used in the construction of the Earth Alliance's ''Archangel'' class assault ships, including their extremely powerful armament of "Lohengrin" positron blaster cannons and "Gottfried Mk. 71" dual beam cannons. *[[Kuraokami class destroyer|''Kuraokami''-class destroyer]]- A monohull naval warship. They are both manufactured and operated by Orb Union. *[[Takemikazuchi (Gundam)|''Takemikazuchi''-class carrier]]- A trimaran naval carrier vessel that built and serves as the Orb Union's flagship. Other Civilian *[[Silverwind|'''''Silverwind]] - A civilian space shuttle. *[[Tsiolkovsky (Gundam)|''Tsiolkovsky]] - The space exploration ship designed by George Glenn. ''Acidalium The Acidalium is an interplanetary transport that was built at the Mars colony Australialis, for the purpose of interplanetary travel between Mars and Earth. As the ship's mission requires it to travel long distances with no opportunity to replenish its supplies, it is equipped with a large "interplanetary sailing unit". This unit, connected to the Acidalium's rear, is roughly two and a half times longer than the ship itself, and contains three large quadruple thermonuclear pulse thruster arrays and a large fuel supply. When operating near Earth or Mars, the sailing unit is detached at an appropriate docking facility. The Acidalium is capable of atmospheric flight, and can land on a planet's surface or in any sufficiently deep body of water. Though Mars remains neutral in the Earth Sphere's conflicts, the Acidalium is equipped with multiple weapons, all of which are concealed behind sliding hatches. Its primary armament is a positron blaster cannon in the bow. The ship also carries twelve sets of 3-tube missile launchers just aft of the main cannon, and twelve 5-barrel CIWS rotary cannons in wing-mounted pods. The Acidalium has a very small crew, possibly as a means to conserve food, water, and oxygen during the long trip from Earth to Mars. The ship's captain is Agnes Brahe, a hot-headed Coordinator who also pilots the GSF-YAM01 Δ Astray. His second in command, Nahe Herschel, pilots the mobile armor Guardshell. When the Acidalium arrives in the Earth Sphere in CE 73, the Acidalium docks at the PLANT capital, Aprilius One. Agnes meets with PLANT Supreme Council Chairman Gilbert Durandal, who discusses the possibility of cooperation between PLANT and Mars. Shortly after the meeting, the Earth Alliance launches a massive offensive against PLANT, and Agnes impulsively launches in his Δ Astray to assist in the defense of PLANT. After the battle's completion, Durandal assigns TMF/A-802W2 Kerberos BuCUE Hound pilot Isaac Mau to the Acidalium as an observer, while Agnes leaves for Earth to investigate the Earth Alliance forces. This results in a confrontation with elements of the elite Phantom Pain militia, with an inconclusive duel between the Δ Astray and Phantom Pain's GAT-X105E Strike Noir being broken up when the Acidalium itself intervenes, destroying several GAT-01A2R Slaughter Daggers with a blast from its positron cannon. The ship's next stop is Orb, where Agnes meets Chief Representative Cagalli Yula Athha and attends her wedding to Yuna Roma Seiran. When the wedding is interrupted by Cagalli's brother Kira Yamato, who uses the ZGMF-X10A Freedom to "abduct" his sister. Not knowing the true nature of these events, Agnes attempts to pursue in the Δ Astray, but is blocked by Rondo Mina Sahaku. After a brief battle, the Orb noblewoman convinces Agnes that "rescuing" Cagalli would not be the best interest of either the Chief Representative or Orb itself. After the Acidalium departs from Orb, Phantom Pain Lieutenant Sven Cal Bayan takes command a team of five Orb pilots, with the mission of capturing the Acidalium. As the alliance between the Atlantic Federation and Orb not yet being finalized, the Orb pilots are assigned Phantom Pain GAT-01A2R Slaughter Dagger mobile suits, allowing Orb to deny participation in the mission if necessary. In the ensuing battle, three of the Orb pilots are killed and Sven's GAT-X105E Strike Noir has its Noir Striker destroyed. However, Sven utilizes the IWSP of one of the surviving Slaughter Daggers and is able to severely cripple the Δ Astray. In the aftermath of this battle, the Acidalium flees at Isaac's suggestion to Lagash, ZAFT's secret underwater supply base, for emergency repairs. Just the ship leaves, the new Martian mobile suit Turn Δ Astray descends from space, piloted by Agnes' older (technically) sister Setona Winters. ''Marseille III''-class (HOME) The GACE-59650 HOME is a Marseille III-class cargo ship that was modified by the Junk Guild for use in their salvage operations. The ship has no armament of any kind, but mounts 8 manipulator arms for cargo handling. HOME is commanded by a mysterious woman known only as "The Professor", and the remaining crew are Junk Guild technicians Lowe Guele, Liam Garfield, and Kisato Yamabuki. After a salvage operation at the destroyed colony Heliopolis, HOME acquires the MBF-P02 Astray Red Frame, and becomes a target for many people who desire the advanced mobile suit. Eventually, the ship is damaged beyond repair after a battle with the MBF-P01 Astray Gold Frame forces it into the Earth's atmosphere. The crew of HOME utilizes the salvaged land battleship ''Lesseps'' until acquiring the ReHOME to replace their lost spaceship. During January, CE 71, a Marseille III-class cargo ship is used by the Atlantic Federation to transport two TS-MA2 Moebius, the "Hawk of Endymion" Mu La Flaga along with his Moebius Zero mobile armor and the intended G-pilots to Heliopolis. The unnamed Marseille III-class cargo ship was sunk in the ensuing Battle of Heliopolis. Because of this, it is possible that the ships are of a class of now-obsolescent mobile armor carrier. However, it is more likely that the ship is an older model of transportation vessel, as a carrier would be too noticeable for such a covert mission; as it seems that the Marseille III-class is widely used by civilians as well as possibly other nations, a cargo ship such as the Marseille III would be perfect for such a top secret mission. ''Lesseps'' Junk Guild - salvaged and refitted ZAFT warship ''Cornelius''-class (ReHOME) Initially, the vessel that would become the ReHOME started life as a prototype tender ship (Cornelius-class) for the Earth Alliance's new ''Archangel''-class assault ships which were in development. However, the destruction of Heliopolis, where the Archangel and the prototype tender were in development, caused the tender to be abandoned. From there, it was salvaged by unknown parties and ended up on the civilian vessel market. When the Junk Guild team led by Lowe Guele began to plan a return to space after some time on Earth, Coordinator Liam Garfield was sent to space to acquire a new ship, and managed to purchase the prototype tender. After modifications to the ship both on the exterior and interior, it was christened ReHOME, and began service under the Junk Guild flag. However, the plans were apparently recovered, and more Cornelius-class vessels were constructed for use as effective cargo ship for the Earth Alliance space fleets, including the Archangel's sister ship Dominion, in June CE 71. The ReHOME is a rather striking vessel, with sleek lines reminiscent of the ship she was designed to support. The forward bow is especially evocative of Archangel, and for good reason - the two vessels were designed so that they can easily connect to each other, allowing for resupplying of the Archangel to be done easily and rapidly. The Junk Guild is known for extensive modification of any vessel under their control, and ReHOME is no exception - two manipulator arms were added, as well as a set of laminated shields (for countering beam fire) and a set of chunky "wedge-shaped" shields (for countering physical attacks) for defense. However, the most important modification was done to the ship's computer - integrated into it is the GG Unit - a device that contains the brain of George Glenn, the first known Coordinator. Because of this, Glenn functions as the ReHOME's captain, and can pilot any of the mobile suits carried aboard as long as they can maintain a telemetry link to ReHOME. The ReHOME would serve well as the home vessel for Lowe's team throughout the remainder of the Bloody Valentine War, as well as serving as a tender for the Three Ships Alliance. After the war, ReHOME discovered another GENESIS unit, named GENESIS Alpha. The crew used GENESIS Alpha to fly to Mars and back. While the ReHOME was at Mars, a "Lohengrin" type positron cannon was fitted beneath one of the hangar doors. Later, in C.E. 73 the ReHOME, along with Serpent Tail, the Out Frame and Rondo Mina Sahaku's forces tried unsuccessfully to use the GENESIS Alpha to push away the remains of Junius Seven. Another ship of this class was also seen when the Archangel met with Admiral Halberton's 8th Fleet at Earth's orbit. The Cornelius-class resupplied the Archangel and supplied it with two FX-550 Skygraspers just before the Battle of Orbit One more ship of this class can be seen resupplying the Dominion during its pursuit of the Archangel. A handful more can be seen supplying nuclear warheads to the Earth Alliance Forces' 7th Fleet after the Battle of Boaz. Mobile Suit Gundam SEED warships and spacecraft Category:Mobile Suit Gundam SEED battleships